finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lake Bresha
.]] Lake Bresha is a lake on Cocoon's outer-rim, directly underneath the Hanging Edge, in Final Fantasy XIII. Ruins are scattered around the shore. Lake Bresha is crystallized when the fal'Cie, Anima crash-lands there after being defeated by Lightning and her companions. Lake Bresha is an unrevisitable location that comprises the third chapter of the game. The Crystarium System is unlocked at the start of the chapter, and the party's base paradigm roles become available, and enemies now give CP. Datalog Lake Bresha is located near Cocoon's outer rim, directly beneath the Hanging Edge. Once a bustling center of activity, this desolate area is now home only to monsters that lurk amongst the centuries-old remnants of civilization. The final wave of power released by the falling Pulse fal'Cie has locked the waters of the lake in solid crystal form, creating a beautiful and unsettling landscape. Story The party falls down to the crystallized Lake Bresha after the Pulse Vestige is destroyed by PSICOM and discovers they have become l'Cie. They try to discern their Focus but only remember a shared vision of Ragnarok attacking the Sanctum capital of Eden. After finding Serah's crystal stuck in a bigger crystal structure, Snow tries to dig her free while Lightning leads the others to outdistance PSICOM. They arrive at the ruins where they fight a Garuda Interceptor and find an airship to make an escape before the ship is shot down and they crash in the Vile Peaks. PSICOM finds Snow and outnumbers him. Snow unwittingly summons the Shiva Sisters to wipe the soldiers out, but is forced to face them in a battle to prove his worth to the Eidolons. He defeats them but is apprehended by an unknown group of soldiers, and meets another Pulse l'Cie named Oerba Yun Fang who takes him captive along with the crystallized Serah. He departs Lake Bresha on board a Cavalry airship, the ''Lindblum''. Areas *The Waters Stilled *Amid Timebound Waves *A Silent Maelstrom *Encased in Crystal *The Frozen Falls *Gates of Antiquity *Forgotten Commons *A City No Longer *Echoes of the Past Treasure Enemy Formations The Waters Stilled= *PSICOM Warden x7 *Wight x3, Ghast *Ghoul x4, Ghast *Ghast x3 |-|Amid Timebound Waves= *PSICOM Enforcer x2, PSICOM Warden *Pantheron x2 *Pantheron x4 *Wight x3, Ghast x3 *Breshan Bass x4 (two separate encounters) |-|A Silent Maelstrom= *Manasvin Warmech (Boss) *PSICOM Ranger x3 *Stiria, Nix (Eidolon battle) |-|Encased in Crystal= *Pantheron x4 (two separate encounters) *PSICOM Tracker x2 *Bloodfang Bass x4, Breshan Bass *Bloodfang Bass x5, Breshan Bass *Watchdrone x3 *Breshan Bass x3 *Bloodfang Bass x7, Breshan Bass x3 *Alpha Behemoth |-|The Frozen Falls= *PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Ranger *Watchdrone x3 *Watchdrone, Ciconia Velocycle |-|Gates of Antiquity= *Watchdrone x3, PSICOM Ranger *Alpha Behemoth |-|Forgotten Commons= *PSICOM Ranger x2, Crusader (two separate encounters) |-|A City No Longer= *Pantheron x2 *Pantheron x3 *PSICOM Tracker, PSICOM Ranger *PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Ranger *Pantheron x2, PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Ranger x2 *PSICOM Ranger x2, PSICOM Executioner *PSICOM Tracker x2, PSICOM Executioner, PSICOM Ranger |-|Echoes of the Past= *Garuda Interceptor (Boss) Creation and Development Lake Bresha does not make an appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2, but Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega reveals concept art for a scenario where the late capital of Cocoon, Eden, would have crashed into Lake Bresha after Cocoon was crystallized. Musical Themes For most of the area, the theme "Lake Bresha" is played. In the ruins found on the edge of the lake, the theme "Gapra Whitewood" plays. Gallery Trivia *Lake Bresha shares several similarities to Lake Macalania from Final Fantasy X as both have ruins and both were solidified by mystical beings. Lake Bresha was turned to crystal by Anima's fall, and Lake Macalania is frozen due to the fayth at Macalania Temple. *The architecture of the Bresha Ruins is similar to Hanging Edge, another ruined city abandoned in the aftermath of the War of Transgression. de:Bresha-See pl:Lake Bresha Category:Lakes Category:Final Fantasy XIII Locations